impossible_quizfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Over
]] A Game Over is the outcome of losing all of your lives in many video games, including the Impossible Quiz series. The Impossible Quiz Demo File:Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 8.52.43 PM.png|The Game Over screen for Question 1 File:BlueToucher.png|The Game Over screen for Question 17 In The Impossible Quiz Demo, the screen is white, with red text reading "Incorrect!", a "Retry" button, and an "Arrgh! I give up!" button. The Demo does not have a life counter, and getting any question wrong results in an instant Game Over. Unique to this game is that each question features a different "splash text", excluding Question 30, which simply sends the player straight back to the main menu if they click the wrong item. Additionally, the Demo's only maze question replaces "Incorrect!" with "You Touched Blue!". Game Over Splash Texts You reached... *Question 1: You appear to be a retard... *Question 2: You are Shite! *Question 3: You are Crap! *Question 4: Pfft... Pathetic! *Question 5: Booo!! Rubbish!! *Question 6: Not very good, methinks! *Question 7: Tit-for-brains *Question 8: That is very poor *Question 9: That is poor *Question 10: Oooh, double figures! *Question 11: Legs Eleven? Egad! *Question 12: That's a dozen, if you're a baker *Question 13: Unlucky for you, you twat *Question 14: Not bad. But not good either *Question 15: You utter skank! Not bad! *Question 16: FroOOoOOon! *Question 17: Blue Toucher! *Question 18: You Cheesemonger! *Question 19: Can't you spell? *Question 20: You're a pain in the arse *Question 21: Can't you count?! *Question 22: You didn't look hard enough! *Question 23: A below average attempt! *Question 24: Oh NoooOoOOooooOo! *Question 25: Painfully Average! *Question 26: Tie me kangaroo down, sport *Question 27: You Corrugated Walnut! *Question 28: A Flabtacular Attempt *Question 29: Not bad at all! The Impossible Quiz Beta In the unreleased The Impossible Quiz Beta, the screen is white, with red and yellow text reading "Incorrect!", a green "Retry" button and a red "Give up... Like an ARSE" button. Just like the Demo, the Beta did not have a life counter, and presumably would have given an instant Game Over upon clicking an incorrect answer. However, unlike the other quizzes (excluding iOS versions), the Beta was supposed to have some kind of checkpoint system, though it is not known how this would have functioned. The Impossible Quiz The-impossible-quiz-game-over.png TIQQ84fail.png|The "Game Over" screen for the minigame in Question 84. In The Impossible Quiz, the Game Over screen is black and green, with red text that reads "GAME OVER". There is also a "TRY AGAIN?" button, which appears to be made out of ink or paint. A fake Game Over screen appears in Question 107, where you have to wait for it to disappear to continue. Clicking "TRY AGAIN?" on this fake screen will return you to the question, but instead it will show a red text saying "OH, YOU IDIOT!" ''and then it makes you get a real Game Over. It is the only quiz which does not have a "''GIVE UP" button. Additionally, the minigame in Question 84 (in which there are two missable skips to collect) has its own lives counter and "Game Over" screen. Losing all three minigame lives will result in a "Game Over" which resets the question and takes away one quiz life, rather than forcing you to start the quiz over. Of course, if the minigame's "Game Over" takes away the final quiz life, the proper Game Over screen will come up next. The Impossible Quiz 2 In The Impossible Quiz 2, the Game Over screen is purple, with the usual "TRY AGAIN!" button and a returned "GIVE UP..." option. It reuses the same sound effect from the Demo. It also uses a "YAAAAAAY!" sound effect when clicking "TRY AGAIN?". A glitch exists where getting a Game Over on Question 1 may make you go to Question 2 instead. The Impossible Quiz Book TIQBGAMEOVER.png TIQB Cat & Crossbones.png|Chapter 1+3 Game Over transition. ErroR.png|Chapter 2 error message. TIQBGAMEOVER2.png|Chapter 2 Game Over message. Facepalmfromchris.png|Chapter 2 Game Over options. In The Impossible Quiz Book, the screen varies by chapter. In Chapters 1 and 3, the screen goes black and drips with blood from the top. A cat and crossbones symbol appears briefly before the "GAME OVER!" text fills the screen along with the 2 options "ONE MORE GO!" and "I GIVE UP". If the Game Over was caused by a bomb that exploded, it will also feature a burning Chris knocked across the screen as a result of the blast. In Chapter 2, the Guide to the Galaxy will display a glitching screen with an error message and Phlovomites, followed by the "GAME OVER" flashing. After that, Chris will face palm and present you with the "TRY AGAIN :D" and "GIVE UP D:" options. If you try again, a glitch occurs, which gives you a free Lifebuoy on your next attempt. Unlike in the other chapters, bombs do not result in a unique Game Over animation. A similar glitch to the one in TIQ2 exists in Chapter 1, where you may start at Question 2 if you get a Game Over at Question 1. Likewise, in Chapter 3, you may start at Question 102 if you get a Game Over at Question 101. There are 5 lives in each chapter of the Book, exactly the same amount as in The Impossible Quiz 2. The Impossible Quizmas In The Impossible Quizmas, the Game Over screen starts as snow falling in and covering the screen, with the yellow "GAME OVER" text landing in the snow. The "TRY AGAIN!" and "GIVE UP :C" options are then presented in the same buttons as the standard questions of the game. Clicking "TRY AGAIN!" causes the snow to slide down out of the screen, along with the other elements. Questions With Instant Game Overs Aside from the two standard ways of receiving an instant Game Over; bombs and The Tab Cheat, there are several questions which cause an instant Game Over by fulfilling certain criteria. The Impossible Quiz *Question 35: According to the task, pressing the black button gives you a Game Over.* *Question 60: If you select the wrong button, you WILL get a Game Over.* *Question 94: Selecting Detonate will cause an explosion. *Question 107: Pressing "TRY AGAIN?" on the fake Game Over screen gives you a real one. *Question 108 (Flash): Should you fail to introduce the code, right before getting a Game Over, Quiz elements (including the skips) will fly out of the screen. The Impossible Quiz 2 *Question 34: Pressing "this" in the task gives you a Game Over.* The Impossible Quiz Book *Question 100: Failure to introduce the code causes a Game Over immediately. *Question 114: Trying to stroke Chris' past self will cause you to get a Game Over because you are Chris in this game, and if he were to die here, he wouldn't appear during the events of the game. *Question 138: Firing the lazer will cause a black hole to open, making it engulf the entire screen and cause a Game Over. *Question 150: Choosing 'Sacrifice Your Lives' will get a Game Over. * Does not give you a Game Over in the iOS version. It only makes you lose a life. Category:The Impossible Quiz Category:The Impossible Quiz 2 Category:The Impossible Quiz Book Category:The Impossible Quiz Demo Category:The Impossible Quiz Beta Category:The Impossible Quizmas